Insatiable
by Glasgow
Summary: Watson n'aspire qu'à dormir mais Holmes ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Holmes/Watson.


Hum, voici un OS, PWP serait le terme plus exact d'ailleurs, écrit parce qu'apparemment j'en avais perturbé certains (moi la première) avec mon Holmes froid et peu porté sur les plaisirs de la chair dans ma fic "Plaisirs charnels". Pour autant, c'est quand même Watson qui est mis en avant, c'était pas prévenu à la base mais c'est venu comme ça.  
>Et puis bon, petit plaisir coupable, je prends de plus en plus de joie à écrire des lemons^^<p>

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Les membres engourdis par la fatigue, je me laissais agréablement glisser vers le sommeil, confortablement blotti sous les couvertures. Le meilleur moment de la journée que celui on se laissait délicieusement dériver, déjà dans un état de semi-inconscience. D'autant que la journée n'avait pas été de tout repos, un nombre incalculable de patients à recevoir puis, plus épuisant encore, Holmes à gérer à mon retour à Baker Street. Mon compagnon était épuisant à exiger un intérêt constant de ma part aussi bien dans notre appartement que sur le terrain durant une enquête. J'aurais espéré parvenir à m'y habituer, mais j'étais loin du compte, bien au contraire.

Je soupirai de contentement lorsque le corps chaud de mon homme vint se coller à moi. J'aimais par-dessus tout m'endormir entre ses bras.

« - Sherlock, soufflai-je dans un murmure, me blottissant plus fort contre lui. »

Je sentis ses lèvres s'égarer sur ma nuque tandis que l'une de ses mains caressait mon torse. C'était parfait. J'étais si bien que j'en aurais presque ronronné. J'aimais Holmes, bien sûr, mais souvent il était pourtant bien difficile à supporter. Néanmoins pour ces quelques petits instants d'une tendresse rare cela valait le coup.

Un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, je sombrais lentement lorsque je sentis la main de mon compagnon se faire plus aventureuse. Je me raidis un peu mais ne dis rien, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait faire, après tout j'étais peut-être en train de mal évaluer la situation. Mais rapidement ses doigts glissèrent sous mon caleçon, ne laissant du même coup plus la moindre place à l'interprétation. C'était trop beau évidemment.

Je tentai de me défaire de son étreinte mais cette attitude sembla lui plaire, en témoignaient le gémissement qui lui échappa et la preuve de son excitation que je sentais poindre contre mes fesses. Pas encore ! Cet homme était définitivement insatiable. Nous nous étions déjà prêtés à cette "activité" peu auparavant à mon retour ici. Comme toujours j'avais mis tout mon cœur à le satisfaire mais manifestement cela ne lui suffisait pas. Cela ne lui suffisait jamais. Pourtant j'aimais faire l'amour avec lui, il était si doué pour me satisfaire et je savais grâce aux rares compliments qu'il me faisait parfois que j'étais plutôt bon moi-même. Mais je n'étais pas comme lui, je ne pouvais pas m'y prêter aussi souvent qu'il le désirait.

Il faut dire que dans ce domaine, comme dans tous ceux pour lesquels il était doué, il était totalement excessif. Aussi, pour s'occuper en dehors de ses enquêtes, il avait peu à peu lancé une véritable campagne de harcèlement sur ma personne. Au départ j'avoue que j'y avais même trouvé mon compte, après tout j'ai toujours estimé qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que ces couples se prêtant à l'acte charnel tout au plus une fois par semaine, répondant à des codes d'une banalité affligeante. Mais trop c'est trop. Avec Holmes faire l'amour, plus qu'un réel plaisir, avait fini par devenir un véritable sport d'endurance. Il en avait envie en permanence et je ne parvenais que très rarement à me refuser à lui. C'était le matin au réveil "pour bien commencer la journée", avant midi "pour s'ouvrir l'appétit", dans l'après-midi "pour se divertir" et encore une fois le soir… Je n'en pouvais plus. Contrairement au détective j'avais un emploi régulier qui à lui seul m'occupait déjà beaucoup alors répondre systématiquement présent lorsque lui me sollicitait devenait usant. Et peu à peu frustrant.

L'acte en lui-même devenait terriblement mécanique pour la bonne raison qu'il ne pouvait y avoir de réelle montée du désir puisqu'aucun de nous ne souffrait jamais de la frustration du manque. Je comparais souvent cela au rapport à la nourriture. Lorsque l'on grignote en permanence l'on ne prend plus aucun plaisir à passer à table, alors que lorsque l'on est au contraire véritablement affamé même le plat le plus médiocre est un délice.

Voilà où j'en étais à ce stade, une véritable overdose de sexe, qui en arrivait parfois à me dégoûter tout en m'épuisant physiquement. Mais Sherlock lui y prenait toujours autant de plaisir et ne comprenait pas le moins du monde mes objections. De son avis, puisque je l'aimais m'offrir à lui était on ne peut plus naturel.

Ce soir-là pourtant, comme cela m'arrivait parfois, quoi que trop rarement, j'étais bien décidé à plaider ma cause, même si je savais d'avance combien c'était inutile.

« - Sherlock, non ! Pas maintenant. »

Mon ton se voulait sans appel, mais ses doigts, désormais glissés loin dans mon caleçon, ne s'immobilisèrent pas pour autant. Il caressait mon sexe avec une application toute particulière et je savais qu'à ce rythme il ne faudrait pas longtemps à mon corps pour capituler en se prêtant à quelques manifestations physiques qui ne pourraient qu'encourager Holmes.

« - Sherlock !

- Oh, je vous en prie, vous en avez envie tout autant que moi, dit-il tranquillement tout en intensifiant sa caresse.

- Je vous promets mon entière collaboration demain, mais pour l'amour du ciel ce soir je veux seulement dormir. »

Je gémis pitoyablement tout en tentant une nouvelle fois de lui échapper.

« - En êtes-vous sûr ? reprit-il avec une assurance que je trouvais parfaitement exaspérante. Alors cette érection sur je sens sous ma paume n'est que le fruit de mon imagination je suppose. »

Cette… érection ? me répétai-je en silence tout en déglutissant avec difficulté. Voilà qu'une nouvelle fois mon corps m'avait trahi, répondant aux lubies de mon amant sans même me consulter. Le lâche ! Pourtant c'était vrai, l'envie était désormais bien là. Je n'étais qu'un homme après tout.

Je soupirai tandis que Sherlock me délaissait l'espace d'un bref instant pour me dévêtir. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je constatai que lui-même était déjà nu. Quel vil manipulateur ! Il savait très exactement comment les choses allaient évoluer lorsqu'il m'avait rejoint. Moi qui avais cru à un simple regain de tendresse… J'aurais pu m'en douter pourtant, il n'agissait jamais sans avoir quelque chose derrière la tête.

« - C'est toujours un tel plaisir de vous avoir tout à moi, reprit-il en laissant ses mains errer sur ma peau désormais totalement exposé.

- A ce rythme vous vous en lasserez tôt ou tard, tentai-je en désespoir de cause. »

Parfaitement au fait de mes points sensibles, la force de l'habitude, son index se promenait tranquillement sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse, m'arrachant un petit cri de plaisir.

« - Jamais, s'exclama-t-il en même temps. Comment donc pourrais-je me lasser d'un tel degré de perfection ? Ah, vous voyiez bien vous en aviez envie. Je le savais bien. »

Je passai outre le compliment, il ne tenait pas à ce que je le relève de toute façon, la raison pour laquelle il l'avait noyé sous un flot de paroles. Au lieu de cela je lui fis remarquer que cette réaction de ma part n'était rien d'autre que purement mécanique, rien à voir avec ma volonté propre.

« - Absurde ! conclu-t-il avec un petit rire. Vous aimez cela. Et quand je dis vous, je veux dire pas seulement votre corps. »

Inutile de discuter, quand il pensait avoir raison, donc en permanence, il était tout bonnement impossible. Il s'était désormais allongé sur moi et embrassait mon torse tandis que sa main avait repris sa place sur mon membre désormais pleinement érigé. Une morsure plus appuyée que les autres me fit couiner, lui provoquant un sourire tout à fait satisfait lorsqu'il releva la tête pour me regarder. Tous mes sens s'embrasaient peu à peu et le désir me consumait les reins, pourtant, dans un ultime acte puérile de rébellion, je refusais de me joindre à la fête. Je restais donc parfaitement immobile, ne prodiguant ni caresse, ni baiser, ce qui ne calma en rien son ardeur. Me voir simplement incapable de ne pas réagir à ce qu'il me faisait subir lui suffisait largement.

« - Vous êtes la drogue la plus dure et la plus pernicieuse qu'il m'ait été donné d'essayer John, murmura-t-il à mon oreille. La raison pour laquelle je ne peux plus me passer de vous. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me comparait à l'une de ces substances qui à une époque avait tant d'emprise sur lui, et ce n'était pas par hasard. Las au détour d'une nouvelle overdose, je l'avais supplié de ne plus toucher à ces poisons si dangereux, allant jusqu'à le menacer de le quitter. Il avait cédé rapidement, trop rapidement. Heureux de lui avoir fait entendre raison, je n'avais compris que trop tard les raison de ce changement radical. En fait, j'étais devenu sa nouvelle drogue favorite. Cette fois pas d'overdose possible alors il s'en donnait à cœur joie, ravageant parfois mon corps jusqu'à la souffrance.

Mais alors que j'aurais voulu me plaindre et même le quitter, je devais reconnaître que cette addiction était finalement réciproque. Je lui reprochais bien souvent sa passion pour moi et tentais de m'en soustraire, mais cela n'allait jamais plus loin. A croire que j'aimais qu'il profite ainsi de moi.

Sa langue glissait lentement le long de mon torse puis de mon ventre. J'aurais voulu lui hurler de cesser, mais je n'avais désormais plus aucune raison, tout entier concentré sur cette chaleur qui grandissait en moi. Enfin, sans le moindre avertissement, il me prit dans sa bouche. La surprise autant que l'acte en lui-même m'arracha un cri. Comme toujours il savait y faire le bougre. Je le laissai donc agir, me cambrant même, comme pour intensifier cette caresse ô combien sensuelle. Sa langue allait et venait sur moi, ses lèvres suçaient avec application et ses doigts se perdaient entre mes cuisses, titillant l'entrée de mon intimité. Cette fois pourtant la douleur l'emporta et je parvins à me soustraire à cette tentative d'invasion. Il m'avait possédé si vigoureusement à peine quelques heures plus tôt que l'accueillir une nouvelle fois aussi prématurément était tout simplement inenvisageable. Comprenant ce qu'il se tramait, Holmes me relâcha et m'adressa un sourire rassurant. Sourire que je trouvais parfaitement impudique de par ses lèvres luisantes de ce que je savais être un mélange de sa salive et de la preuve déjà visible de mon désir.

« - Soit, dit-il, il semblerait que je doive m'investir de ma personne. Vous perdez la main très cher, à une époque pas si lointaine vous n'auriez pas fait ainsi la fine bouche.

- La faute à qui selon vous ? lançai-je sans me démonter. Et vous investir de cette façon me semble tout à fait naturel dans la mesure où cette étreinte semble tellement _vous_ tenir à cœur. »

J'avais insisté sur le "vous", mais mon membre douloureusement dressé démentait son exclusivité sur ce sujet, pourtant Sherlock ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet. Portant la main à sa bouche, il suça ses doigts avec application, puis cette même main disparue profondément entre ses cuisses encerclant toujours mon bassin. Son visage se tendit et mon excitation grimpa davantage alors que je le regardais se préparer lui-même. Imaginer ses propres phalanges en lui me fit durcir un peu plus encore. C'est une image d'une telle indécence mais qui en même temps lui correspondait tout à fait.

Enfin il me sourit tandis que son regard se faisait malicieux.

« - John, je sais bien que généralement lorsque je vous force ainsi la main vous prenez un malin plaisir à en faire le minimum, pourtant cette fois j'apprécierais énormément que vous preniez quelques initiatives. Conduisez-vous en homme que diable ! »

Je savais qu'il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans ses propos, il se contentait de me provoquer pour arriver à ses fins, ce qui fonctionna parfaitement. En même temps, j'avais tellement envie de lui… Je me redressai vivement, lui ordonnai ensuite de se mettre à quatre pattes. L'instant d'après j'étais en lui, allant et venant avec une force que je n'avais que dans ces moments-là, savourant mon plaisir de le voir ainsi soumis. Certes c'était lui qui l'avait voulu, mais désormais j'y trouvais certainement autant mon compte que lui.

« - Plus vite John ! Vous ne voudriez tout de même pas que nous nous endormions en si bon chemin. »

Voilà qu'il me torturait une nouvelle fois dans le seul but d'obtenir toujours plus. Il aurait mérité que je le laisse en plan aussi près de l'extase, mais l'en priver était m'en priver tout autant et cela était inconcevable.

« - Taisez-vous, grognai-je pour la forme tout en faisant exactement ce qu'il m'avait demandé. »

Mes mouvements étaient brutaux, ma fougue devenait bestiale, ne nous laissant plus de répit ni à l'un ni à l'autre. J'enfonçai mes ongles dans la peau de ses hanches, il creusait son dos pour s'offrir toujours plus à moi. J'étais si loin en lui qu'il me semblait que nous fusionnions et ses gémissements rauques étaient un délice à mes oreilles. Plus de retenue désormais, il se laissait totalement aller, ne réfléchissant plus, la raison pour laquelle d'ailleurs il aimait à ce point fait l'amour, m'avait-il déjà avoué. Il n'était plus que sensations, fini la réflexion. Et nous voulions autant l'un que l'autre que cela dure le plus longtemps possible.

Enfin je posai ma paume sur sa virilité. Elle était si dure, si tendue qu'elle devait en être douloureuse. Mon pouce titilla le gland déjà humide.

« - John, haleta-t-il avec difficulté. John… c'est bon… »

Cela je l'avais parfaitement compris, m'amusai-je à constater.

« - John…, reprit-il. Je vais… Oh John ! »

Bien décidé à faire durer cela, je me retirai vivement, serrant les dents devant ma propre frustration, je ne pouvais donc qu'imaginer la sienne. Dans le même temps ma main l'avait relâché, le laissant pantois, si près de l'extase qu'il mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qui se passait.

« - John ? Bon Dieu mais que faite-vous ?

- Vous vouliez que je dirige les choses, n'est ce pas ? Ce sera donc à ma manière. »

Il tourna la tête pour m'interroger du regard et le sourire que je lui adressai n'était pas pour le rassurer. Il avait compris enfin que je n'avais pas l'intention de lui faciliter la tâche. Mais après tout c'était lui qui m'avait provoqué alors même que je n'aspirais qu'à dormir… Il avait réveillé la bête en moi, ne lui restait plus qu'à assumer.

« - Tournez-vous, lui demandai-je. »

Il obtempéra et s'agenouilla en face de moi. Je le serrai brièvement dans mes bras et l'embrassai passionnément. Malgré les circonstances j'avais besoin de cette tendresse.

« - A présent finissez-vous tout seul.

- John... non. »

Je le savais, il n'aimait pas vraiment cela, la raison probablement qui me poussait à le lui demander.

« - Avec votre main, insistai-je inutilement.

- John…

- Sherlock, ce n'est pas négociable. Je vous avais proposé d'attendre demain alors vous me le devez. »

Il comprit enfin qu'il n'avait finalement que ce qu'il avait provoqué. Il cherchait perpétuellement à me pousser dans mes derniers retranchements, il voyait à présent ce que cela donnait.

Avec satisfaction je le vis empoigner son sexe et commencer un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, qui nous frustra autant l'un que l'autre.

« - Plus vite ! »

Une nouvelle fois il m'écouta et accéléra sans la moindre hésitation.

« - Voilà qui est mieux, confirmai-je avec satisfaction. »

J'étais assis près de lui et ne ratais rien de ce spectacle tout à fait décadent qui s'offrait à moi. Toujours à genoux, cuisses écartées, il se caressait avec une telle rage que je savais qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps.

Il se cambra brusquement, rejeta la tête en arrière et cria longuement en se répandant enfin sur le drap au-dessous de lui. C'était si beau à voir que j'en aurais presque joui moi aussi.

Pourtant, tandis qu'il reprenait lentement ses esprits, ma propre excitation ne s'était toujours pas calmée, ce qu'il remarqua bien vite.

« - John, voulez vous que je…

- Cela vous importe donc ? m'enquis-je avec ironie. Moi qui pensais que seul votre plaisir comptait.

- Bien sûr que cela m'importe. Voyons, même si c'est systématiquement moi qui vous sollicite c'est quelque chose ensuite que nous faisons à deux. »

Pas faux, dus-je reconnaître. Même si au départ il se fichait bien de mon absence de désir, ensuite il n'était jamais avare pour que j'y prenne autant de plaisir que lui. La raison pour laquelle probablement je me pliais à ses quatre volontés la plupart du temps.

« - Alors ? insista-t-il avec un geste vers mon érection. »

Je lui demandais de s'allonger sur le dos, jambes ouvertes. L'instant d'après j'envahissais à nouveau son intimité. Cette fois repu, Sherlock se concentra sur mes besoins, jouant à contracter ses muscles autour de moi avec un talent que je ne lui connaissais pas. J'étais déjà au bord de l'explosion en le regardant se toucher, il ne me fallut donc pas bien longtemps. Encore quelques mouvements totalement anarchiques et j'atteignais enfin la jouissance dans un cri rauque. J'aimais par-dessus tout être en lui dans pareil instant, comme si je le marquais de ma semence.

Je me blottis dans ses bras pour reprendre lentement mes esprits, constatant du même coup que mes rôles étaient à nouveau inversés, il reprenait déjà ce rôle de dominant qu'il avait dans tous les autres aspects de notre vie et qu'il ne me cédait que très occasionnellement dans ce lit.

Je soupirai de bien-être tandis qu'il laissait sa main caresser ma peau moite. Retour à la case départ. Mais au moins cette fois j'avais la certitude que plus rien ne se mettrait en moi et mon objectif premier, j'avais effectivement espoir d'avoir épuisé Holmes pour quelques heures. Ce qu'il confirma en déposant un léger baiser sur mon front avant de me souhaiter une bonne nuit. Et c'est avec un cruel sentiment d'injustice que je le vis s'endormir avant moi.

THE END.


End file.
